memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Breen
FA status Nomination * Breen: Worth to be a featured article thanks to numerous contributors. --BlueMars 15:09, Jan 13, 2005 (CET) **I'll second that, the Breen page is great. --Tyrant **It's not great, but its far more superior than it was before, considering how little information exists, but then again, its better than James T. Kirk, which somehow slipped through the cracks to become featured. --Gvsualan 18:58, 13 Jan 2005 (CET) ---- This nomination was never originally archived. So here it now rests. --Alan del Beccio 04:32, 30 January 2006 (UTC) Review I've worked hard to improve this article (really, anyone could have carried out the work, though, so this isn't me boasting). The article now seems quite stable, complete, and comprehensive (again, I say that while maintaining an objective perspective). I hope it meets your standards for review. :) --Defiant (talk) 18:50, August 13, 2017 (UTC) :I see no reason to drop it. I've added a note regarding Star Trek: Conquest - my intention was to suggest via this note that the game creators seemed to regard the Breen as less offensive rather than defensive and tactical, as the Klingons have 2 attack and 1 defense (in keeping with their warrior nature), while well-rounded humans have 1 each. --LauraCC (talk) 19:37, August 15, 2017 (UTC) :That was my support vote, btw. --LauraCC (talk) 15:36, August 16, 2017 (UTC) ::Support an uphold of the featured status. Tom (talk) 08:07, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Breen Child-Birthing Age Is there any canon information to confirm the age range in which Breen bear children? The two episodes cited as containing information about Breen child rearing did not establish the exact age range in which Breen bear children. The only reference was in Elogium, where The Doctor mentions that the Breen have children at a 'young age'. He did not specify the approximate age at which they have children. If this information was not present in any deleted scenes, scripts, or canon background information, it should be removed. TrekkieCub314 (talk) 14:21, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Nursery Rhymes Odo says that the one they found was written this way. It doesn't follow that all of them are. --LauraCC (talk) 19:28, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Removed I've removed the following speculative notes, as they feature noncanonical info: "The Breen commonly produced offspring at a very early age, at about the equivalence in physical growth of Human third grade children (aged 8-9)," "Breen physiology was among the most exotic for humanoid lifeforms, which might have been due, in part, to the climate of their home planet," and "The Breen brain was structured into four lobes; this protected them from the probing of some empathic species, such as Betazoids, who were unable to detect the thoughts or emotions of the Breen." --Defiant (talk) 12:20, July 16, 2017 (UTC) I've now also removed the following uncited statement, since, despite my best efforts, I've been unable to find a source to confirm this claim: "The Breen costume worn by Dennis Madalone was also labeled 'M. Yamasaki'." --Defiant (talk) 04:30, August 14, 2017 (UTC) : I don't see it either, looking at the stala listings ( , , or ), either way, this, and other such stuff probably belongs on Breen uniform or refrigeration suit or some mingling of the two, anyway. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 04:57, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, good point. --Defiant (talk) 07:55, August 14, 2017 (UTC)